The Library Section
The Library Sector Continuing the original goal of the first Warehouse founder, Alexander the Great, this section preserves the knowledge of the ages by housing a first edition original copy of every book known in existence. Though not all of these books are necessarily 'artifacts', this section is probably one of the more magical in the Warehouse. The Library Houses all Music sheets, plays, films, shows, recordings, ETC. Additionally nobody under 18 Is allowed In the Adult Novel Section. fddb9c25b06de5d04cf42e8b2a6dd98450b401a1_m.jpg|Plays & Musical Scripts (Liberetto's) Inspiring-libraries-around-the-world1.jpg|Books From 1700 & Under Library-3 big.jpg|1st Drafts (Never Published) Home-library-designs-2-500x370.png|Childrens Books Prof richard marksey library.jpg|Fiction ImagesCA5412L1.jpg|Mr. Kipling's Office Trinity college old library.jpg|Non Fiction Yalelibrarykp.jpg|Adult Novels imagesddd.jpg|Reference Section Fiction *1984 *A Connecticut Yankee in King Arthur's Court *All Creatures Great nor Small *Atlas Shrugged *Animal Farm *Book of Imaginary Beings *Brave New World *Catch-22 *Crime and Punishment *Die Verschollene *East of Eden *Flatland *Flowers for Algernon *Heart of Darkness *I Am a Cat *In Watermelon Sugar *Jane Eyre *Jonathan Livingston Seagull *King Solomon's Mines *Liittle Women *Lord Of The Flies *Lost Horizon *Moby Dick *Of Mice & Men *Pop-Down Book *Pride & Prejudice *Roots: The Saga of an American Family *Original Hand Written Copy of 'The Bell Jar' *The Call of the Wild *The Color Purple *The Da Vinci Code *The Haunting of Hill House *The Help *The Hunt for the Red October *The Most Dangerous Game *The Old Man and the Sea *The Phantom of the Opera *The Picture of Dorian Gray *The Scarlet Letter *The Swiss Family Robinson *The Wonderful Wizard of Oz *To Kill A Mockingbird *Treasure Island *Ulysses *Uncle Tom's Cabin *Valerie Solanas' Copy of Scum Manifesto *Varney the Vampire *World War Z *Wuthering Heights *Yukio Mishima's Original Copy of The Sea of Fertility Book Series This list is for book trilogies, etc... *Douglas Adams The Hitchhiker's Guide To The Galaxy Series *L. Frank Baum's The Oz Series *Suzanne Collins The Hunger Games Trilogy *Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's Sherlock Holmes Series *Jeff Kinney's The Diary of A Wimpy Kid Series *Stephenie Meyer's Twilight Saga *Rick Riordan's Percy Jackson & the Olympians Series *Rick Riordan's The Kane Chronicles Series *Rick Riordan's The Heroes of Olympus Series *Stephen King's The Dark Tower Series *The Original Works of Toriyama Sekien *J. K. Rowling's Harry Potter Series *Edith Nesbit's Psammead Trilogy *Frank Herbert's Dune Series *Madeleine L'Engle's Time Quartet *Christopher Paolini's Inheritance Cycle *Books of Ember by Jeanne DuPrau *The Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel by Michael Scott *The Lord of the Rings by J. R. R. Tolkien *Inkheart Trilogy by Cornelia Funke Reference Section This list is for books that do not fall under the fiction category. *A Dictionary of the English Language by Samuel Johnson *Basilikon Doron *Betty Crocker's First Cookbook *Common Sense * David Attenborough's Taxonomy Encyclopedia *De Historia piscium *First Webster's Dictionary *Hiroshima *I Know Why the Caged Bird Sings *Kadar's Mother's Cookbook (canon) *Lives of the Most Excellent Painters, Sculptors, and Architects *McGuffey's Eclectic Readers *Night *On Crimes and Punishments *Silent Spring *The Gulag Archipelago *The Origin of Species *The Original Domesday Book *The Prince *The Travels of Marco Polo *Walden Children's Books *Alice's Adventures In Wonderland *Anne of Green Gables *Bridge To Terabithia *Cat In the Hat *Charlie and the Chocolate Factory *Charlottes Web *David Copperfield *Goodnight Moon *Green Eggs & Ham *The Very Hungry Caterpillar *Mary Poppins *Mr. Popper's Penguins *Stargirl *The Indian in the Cupboard *The Giving Tree *The Little Prince *The Secret Garden *Through The Looking-Glass, And What Alice Found There *Velveteen Rabbit *Where's Waldo Misprint *Where The Wild Thing Are *Winnie-the-Pooh Teen Novels *Milkweed *The Boy in the Striped Pyjamas *The Catcher in the Rye *The Giver *The Kite Runner *The Life of Pi *The Lovely Bones *The Outsiders *Water for Elephants Adult Novels *50 Shades Series *Bare Skin *Bared To You *Beautiful Disaster *Crow's Row *One Flew Over The Cuckoo's Nest *Reflected In You *Thoughtless Play & Musical Scripts *Annie *Antony And Cleopatra *Beauty & The Beast *Brigadoon *Carmen *Cats *Don Giovanni *Dream Girls *Fiddler On The Roof *Footloose *Grease *Hairspray *Little Shop Of Horrors *Les Misérables *Macbeth *Much Ado About Nothing *Oedipus The King *Romeo & Juliet *R. U. R. *South Pacific *The Barber Of Seville *The Mikado *The Phanthom *The Pirates Of Penzance *The Scarlet Pimpernel *The Wiz *The Wizard Of Oz *Titus Andronicus Fantasy *The Library of Babel *The Neverending Story *The Princess Bride Science Fiction *A Canticle for Leibowitz *Do Androids Dream of Electric Sheep? *Earth Abides *Ender's Game *Fahrenheit 451 *Frankenstein *Herland *Jules Verne's Original Manuscripts *Jurassic Park *Neuromancer *Rendezvous With Rama *Slaughterhouse-Five *Snow Crash *Starship Troopers *Stranger in a Strange Land *The Andromeda Strain *The Day of Triffids *The Invention of Morel *The Island of Dr. Moreau *The Lost World *The Man in the High Castle *The Time Machine *The Time Traveler's Wife *When Worlds Collide Historical Fiction *All Quiet on the Western Front *A Tree Grows in Brooklyn *Doctor Zhivago *Gone With the Wind *Great Expectations *King Rat *Little House On The Prairie *Memoirs of a Geisha *Number the Stars *The Book Thief *The Count of Monte Cristo *The Good Earth *The Great Gatsby *The Jungle *The Pillars of the Earth *The Red Badge of Courage *The Three Musketeers *Things Fall Apart *War and Peace Books From 1700's & Under *Aeneid *A Modest Proposal *Candide *Cassius Dio's History of Rome *Don Quixote *Gargantua and Pantagruel *Gulliver's Travels *New Atlantis *Oroonoko *Paradise Lost *Robinson Crusoe *The Blazing World *The Decameron *The Odyssey *The Pilgrim's Progress *True History *Utopia Religious Books *Adi Granth (Sikhism) *August Natterer's Bible *Agamas (Jainism) *Avesta (Zoroastrianism) *Baha'i Original Texts *The Confucian Bible *Hebrew Bible (Judaism) *John Hendrix's Bible *I Ching (Taoism Text) *King James Bible (Christianity) *Quran (Islam) *Shruti (Hinduism) *Tipitaka (Buddhism) *Wicked Bible There are many other texts in this section that are not listed here. There are also texts from several religions which are not accepted (Ex. Gospel of Peter) as official religious texts which are stored here. 1st Drafts/Never Published/Diaries *Anne Frank's Diary and Ribbon Bookmark *Anthony Bishop's Manuscript *Choe Bu's Diary *Diary Of A Dead Woman *To Love Someone *James Allen's Memoir *Journal Of Memories *Journal Of Thoughts *Marilyn Monroe's Diary *Hitler's Diary Poems *Dylan Thomas' Do Not Go Gentle Into That Good Night *Langston Hughes' Dream Deferred *Maya Angelou's Still I Rise *Robert Frost's The Road Not Taken *Samuel Taylor Coleridge's The Rime of the Ancient Mariner Category:Sections